Field
The present disclosure relates to charging technology field, and more particularly to a terminal device and a charge control method.
Background
At present, a known charge control method based on a terminal device (such as fast charging technology), such as communication between the terminal device and an adapter, transmits related parameters for controlling charging, (such as temperature, power, and so on of a battery), based on related parameters, to control the charging, so as to improve speed or security of the charging.
However, in the above technology, actions and process of the terminal device are dependent on control instructions stored in firmware stored in a processor of the terminal device, where the firmware is in the terminal device or in the processor when the processor was manufactured by the manufacturer. Therefore, in the fast charging technology, the terminal device can only run the above charging process with the adapter controlled by the stored firmware, seriously affecting the utility and universality of the charging technology based on the terminal device.